


The Honey Society

by CheesyNinja4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, NO Swearing, No Romance, Not actually Harry Potter, The Honey Society, just set in Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinja4ever/pseuds/CheesyNinja4ever
Summary: This document you see before you has the only written records of the pranks done by The Honey Society. May I receive good luck from all the fallen wizarding heroes to let this never fall into the wrong hands. (This story is only set in Hogwarts, it has no other relationships to the Harry Potter series. I do not own Harry Potter)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this, then that means you are now a member of The Honey Society. There are several rules of this society that must not be broken if you wish to retain any memories of this society and the activities done by it. 

  * Nobody is to speak of the activities that they do in The Honey Society. 
  * People who are not able to be fully trusted members of The Honey Society are not to be told of this society’s existence. 
  * Your badge must be worn at all times. Only take it off when there are no other options.
  * If anybody who is not a member of The Honey Society asks about your badge, you must tell them that you are a member of the Honey Appreciation society. This is the only code name of our society and you must not use any other excuse for the badge. 
  * Information will be given to members of The Honey Society on a need to know basis only. 
  * All members of The Honey Society must find at least one new person to join this society within 2 months of joining. If not, their loyalty to The Honey Society will be reconsidered. The Honey Society thrives in number.



With these rules in mind, you may now take your badge and begin your first day as a member of The Honey Society! Do not disappoint us. 

Your first job as a member of The Honey Society will be to find a new member for the society within two months. The person of your choice must meet the following requirements:

  * Be completely true to our cause
  * Go to school at Hogwarts, as all of our meetings are held here
  * Be someone you know extremely well
  * You can be trust them with your life



Remember, all of the jobs given to you must be completed and done properly. Anything less than this will result in your loyalty to The Honey Society being questioned. Any of the older members can tell you that this is not a reputation you would want to have in this society. We pride ourselves on complete loyalty in our ranks.

Before you leave to find a new member for our ranks, you have to know the password that allows you to get into our meetings in the Room of Requirement. When the person beside the door asks you, “What kind of honey thrives in number?” the answer will be and will always be “The Honey Society”. The Honey Society thanks your continued loyalty.


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time, few people at Hogwarts knew about the existence of a group of students under the name “The Honey Society”, and most of the ones that did, had only heard of it under the name, “The Honey Appreciation Society”. As you may have read in the introduction manual I have placed on the previous page, this name has nothing to do with the activities conducted by this group. This is the first and only authorized documentation of this group’s reckless activities. May I receive good luck from all the fallen wizarding heroes to let this never fall into the wrong hands.

**The Uniform Switch:**

The things that happened on the fateful week this event occurred can only be described as chaos. Students woke up to find themselves in random places in Hogwarts with no memory of how they got there and in a random house uniform. While some decided to not let this affect them in any way, other, less mature students used this “rare opportunity” to cause as much mayhem as possible. These students allied together, all wearing homemade masks to conceal their identity, and broke every rule that they could, knowing that the teachers and prefects could not even deduct points from their house. It took only an hour to realize the problem, but these pranks continued for an entire week before everybody finally had their correct uniform. None of these pranksters or the people responsible for the switch were caught.

**The Karaoke Incident:**

Although this may seem like a harmless incident, there is more to this prank than the name may suggest. A week after the previous prank, on yet another seemingly normal day, both students and teachers woke up to immediately notice something was wrong. Yes, you read that correctly, the “Honey Appreciation Society” had gotten bolder after they were not caught last time and decided to put the teachers into the mix this time. If you are waiting for why this prank is named this way, then I will not keep you waiting. Everybody was forced to sing when they were purposefully insulting somebody. The amount of times “mudblood”, “blood traitor” and other similar insults were said decreased significantly. Despite the fact that many people found this “an improvement”, the pranksters had to be punished. However, as soon as the teachers attempted to use the singing to their advantage and question the students, the singing mysteriously stopped. Once again, the mischief-makers escaped their punishments.

**The Potion Room Flood:**

The next prank occurred nearly two months later. Although it was still not known at the time, the “Honey Society” decided to take their pranks to yet another level. This time, the prank did not start when everybody woke up. To be precise, it started during the Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class. In the middle of this class, the substitute teacher, whose name will not be written for privacy reasons, was given a note that claimed that they had to go to the Grand Hall for an emergency meeting. Sometime after they left, the door was magically locked, which the students inside did not notice. At least, not until the room started slowly filling with water. The unfortunate first years, who had been the ones in the classroom at this time, immediately started panicking. One of them attempted to open the door, only to realize it was locked. The room descended into madness as they started to bang on the door and scream for help, only to find that nobody could hear them. They turned against each other, pointing fingers and claiming that it was obviously  _ them  _ who locked them in. It was quite the mess until one genius noticed that the water had to be coming from somewhere. If water could be flowing in at this rate, then people must be able to come out. As the water began to rise to waist level, a few brave students, from both of the warring houses, volunteered to work together to find the way out. As soon as they volunteered, others also joined the search, motivated by their bravery. With these two houses working as one, they escaped the room quickly. Once again, the culprits escaped, leaving no clues.

By now, the teacher had started linking the dots. Each of the unsolved pranks were now thought to be all done by one group. They chose to call the group, “The Shadow Lions” for their reckless pranks and the fact that you can not catch a shadow. They had become something close to a legend among students because they had every single Hogwarts teacher, the headmaster, and even some people from the Ministry of Magic trying to catch them, yet nobody ever even found a single clue. It had gone to a point where the students were advised to report any strange ongoings at all in an attempt to find “The Shadow Lions”. Many teachers and students alike slept with one eye open, waiting for the next big prank. Slytherins and Gryffindors camped out in the hallways together to try to catch the people that had nearly drowned that first year Potions class. Ravenclaws stayed up all night to try and solve the mystery of “The Shadow Lions”. The Hufflepuffs seemed like the only house that were trying to make sure that everybody still got enough sleep, and even some of them had started spending the night trying to find who had dared to try to hurt their friends.

It took around five months for everybody to start calming down, believing that maybe that was all. People camped out in the hallways less and less until nobody even bothered. They were sure that “The Shadow Lions” had seen how hard it would be to prank them yet again and just given up. Although the search still continued, it was far less rushed and the thrill of having a chance of being the one to catch a “Shadow Lion” had already disappeared months ago. Everybody had let their guard fall down, but little did they know that all these months, small pranks had been happening that linked to the “Honey Society”. These pranks were large in number, but too small to even put down here. They continued operating, only now they operated underground in their own personal tunnel system. I am sure you are still here for a reason. Are you wondering how this particular group got caught, by chance? Well the answer is rather simple, they didn’t. This document that you have on your screen right now was not authorized by the Minister of Magic or anyone like that, it was authorized by The Honey Society itself. The Honey Society thrives in number, so they are expanding their society to include people that do not study at Hogwarts. Their goal is simple, unite the Hogwarts houses. We have what it takes to be lions, waiting in the shadows. Do you? 


End file.
